Władcy Czasu
by cassiopieia
Summary: Kiedy wypadek samochodowy przenosi Harry'ego i Hermionę 30 lat wstecz, jedynym, co mogą zrobić, jest korzystać z nowej szansy. Jednak zbliżająca się wojna może pokrzyżować im plany. Patrz jak razem z przyjaciółmi zmagają się z dorastaniem, walczą ze społeczeństwem i szykują się do tego, co może na zawsze zmienić świat jaki dotychczas znali. Crossposted na AO3 i prywatnym blogu.
1. Prolog

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

PROLOG

Ministerialne bale, zdecydował Harry, były jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie wymyślił człowiek. Daleko za wojną i dyskryminacją, oczywiście, ale jednak. Harry wybrałby spędzić cały dzień z Voldemortem, niż kolejną godzinę otoczony politykami. Jedyną jego podporą w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji była jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, Hermiona, w tym momencie tańcząca z jednym z młodszych asystentów szefa któregoś z wydziałów. Jefferson, chyba. A może Johnberg. Harry nie był pewien.

Harry był jednak pewien, że oczy ludzi skierowane były na jego przyjaciółkę. I nie dziwił się im. Hermiona wyglądała pięknie. Jej ciemna skóra błyszczała, czerwona sukienka idealnie do niej pasowała, a upięte w skomplikowany kok włosy otaczały jej ładną twarz niczym aureola. Gdyby nie była dla niego jak siostra, Harry pewnie by się w niej zakochał.

Ponownie skupiając się na mówiącym do niego od niemal godziny Mulliganie, ledwo powstrzymał wzdechnięcie.

\- ...ja tylko mówię, że jeśli zmniejszymy władzę Wizengamotu i oddamy ją ludziom, w końcu się rozwiniemy, nie możemy przecież ukrywać, że...

\- Wizengamot to ludzie, Mulligan - przerwał mu Harry. - Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to by nigdy nie przeszło, nawet gdybym ja to poparł. A nie mam zamiaru tego robić. - Harry przerwał na chwilę, zbierając myśli. - W Wizengamocie są ludzie, którzy wiedzą co robią, a my musimy im zaufać. A jeśli chcesz coś zmienić, to radzę ci wplątać się w konflikt Hartwin-Lockes. Oni co chwilę próbują przeforsować jakieś prawo, najczęściej przeciw temu drugiemu.

\- Nie możemy jednak ignorować...

\- Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by zapanował chaos - przerwał mu Harry. - Większość ludzi nie interesuje się polityką, Mulligan. Ilu czarodziei poszłoby na jakiekolwiek wybory, w których nie jest wybierany minister? To byłaby jedynie strata czasu i pieniędzy, a my dobrze wiemy...

Dłoń na jego przedramieniu sprawiła, że przestał mówić. To była Hermiona, zaróżowiona i lekko zdyszana po energicznym tańcu, patrząca na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Obiecałeś mi jeden taniec, braciszku - uśmiechnęła się do niego. Gdyby nie ona, zapewne rozpocząłby kłótnie z Mulliganem, a tego nikt nie chciał.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, kłaniając się lekko. - Panie Mulligan, wybaczy mi pan na chwilę.

I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, podążył za swoją przyjaciółką na parkiet.

-I-I-I-

\- Miałeś nie rozpoczynać żadnych politycznych kłótni, Harry - syknęła na niego zirytowana Hermiona, gdy w końcu weszli do ministrialnego samochodu, chroniąc się w nim przed fotografami. - Dobrze wiesz, jak to się kończy.

\- Niczym, czego nie pokonamy, Herm - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. - To banda kretynów, nie zobaczą obelgi nawet gdyby zatańczyłaby przed nimi makarenę.

\- Harry... - westchnęła. - Nie możesz spędzić całego życia o coś walcząc.

\- Sama chciałaś, żebyśmy zajęli się polityką.

\- Nie sądziłam, że aż tak się zaangażujesz. Może się pomyliłam...

\- Ty? - parsknął Harry. - Ty nigdy się nie mylisz,

Nagły huk i szarpnięcie samochodem sprawiło, że wylecieli do przodu, zatrzymani jedynie przez pasy. Wszędzie wokół nich był duszący dym, słychać było zbliżające się służby.

\- H... Herm - wydusił z siebie Harry. - Hermiona? Jesteś cała?

Świszczący oddech był jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał. Z trudem przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na swoją siostrę. Brunetka oparta była o drzwi, nieprzytomna, jedynym znakiem, że żyła, była poruszająca się klatka piersiowa. Była chorobliwie blada, jej sukienka i szyba, na której podparta była jej głowa, zakrwawione.

\- Herm...

Próbował się odpiąć, zbliżyć się do niej, jednak nie miał wystarczająco sił. Nagle, spomiędzy gęstego dymu, dotarło do niego światło latarki i poczuł ulgę. Pomoc przybyła.

\- Panie Potter - wycharczał z przedniego siedzenia kierowca. - To był zaszczyt pana poznać.

\- Daj spokój, Anthony. Zaraz nas stąd wyciągną - z wielkim wysiłkiem zaczął delikatnie pukać w szybę, używając swojego sygnetu, by dźwięk był lepiej słyszalny. -

\- Tutaj! Słyszę coś! - jeden z ratowników podbiegł do nich, za nim kilka innych, niosących różne sprzęty. - Czy wszyscy są w porządku?

\- Moja siostra jest nieprzytomna, kierowca chyba nie żyje - powiedział słabo. - Co się stało?

\- Pijany kierowca w was uderzył. Zaraz was wyciągniemy.

\- Nie spieszcie się - powiedział Harry, czując się coraz lżej. - Mamy czas...

Potem była tylko ciemność.


	2. Nieidealnie idealni

Disclamer: Prawa autorskie należą do J. , a ja jedynie zapożyczam część stworzonego przez nią świata.

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

1\. NIEIDALNIE IDEALNI

Gdy Harry się obudził, nie wiedział gdzie jest. Przed oczami miał rozmyte twarze na białym tle, stałe pikanie ledwo słyszalne.

\- H-Herm - wykrztusił z trudem, chwilę później zaczynając kaszleć.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, shh - usłyszał delikatny, obcy głos, a czyjeś dłonie pojawiły się na jego plecach, gładząc je kojąco. - Spokojnie, spokojnie, shh.

\- Dajcie mu wody - powiedział ktoś inny, tym razem mężczyzna. - Pij powoli - rozkazał, przykładając chłodną szklankę do jego ust.

Harry niemal się zakrztusił pierwszymi łykami wody, jego gardło suche jak pustynia.

\- Powoli, dziecko - powtórzyła kobieta.

\- Hermiona? - spytał Harry, niezręcznie bawiąc się na wpół pełną szklanką. - Co z Hermioną?

\- Twoja siostra jest w porządku - odpowiedziała trzecia osoba.

\- Gdzie są moje okulary? - spytał, odruchowo sięgając na półkę przy łóżku.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, dziecko - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Mam je tutaj.

W końcu widząc wyraźnie, Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, którym był. Wyraźnie szpitalna sala była bardziej przytulna od tych, które kiedykolwiek widział. Zamiast białych, pustych ścian wymalowane były zwierzęta i rośliny, powieszone było też kilka, widocznie namalowanych przez dzieci, rysunków.

Jedynie jedna z towarzyszących mu osób wyglądała jak lekarz, w jego białym kitlu, ze stetoskopem przewieszonym przez szyję. Nie był on zbyt wysoki, z kieszeni jego koszuli wystawały lizaki, a jasne spodnie poplamione miał odciśniętymi w farbie małymi dłońmi.

Obok jego łóżka siedziała kobieta, jej ciemna twarz pełna zmarszczek rozświetlona była delikatnym uśmiechem. Za nią, trzymając rękę na jej ramieniu, stał mężczyzna, zapewne jej mąż, o równie ciemnej skórze co ona. Z jakiegoś powodu oboje wyglądali znajomo.

\- Gdzie jestem? Kim jesteście? - spytał w końcu.

\- Ja jestem Charlie Hesketh, twój doktor, a to Euphemia i Fleamont Potterowie, wasi nowi opiekunowie. Jesteś w Royal London Hospital, dziś jest 12 maja 1969, przywieziono cię tu trzy dni temu razem z twoją siostrą po wypadku samochodowym. Przykro mi, ale tylko ty i twoja siostra przeżyliście. Nie mogliśmy namierzyć waszych rodziców.

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją, odkąd mam rok - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. Nagle, jakby miał w głowie nowe wspomnienia. - Hermiony zginęli dwa lata temu. To byli jej ciotka i wujek. Czego od nas chcecie? - rzucił pytanie na parę, patrząc na nich nieufnie. - Po co wam para sierot? Nic od nas nie dostaniecie.

\- Nic od was nie chcemy, dziecko - powiedziała kobieta delikatnie, kładąc rękę na jego nodze.

\- Dostaliśmy telefon, że na twoim certyfikacie urodzenia był zapisany mój brat, Charles - głos mężczyzny delikatnie się załamał. - Nie wiedziałem, że ma syna, więc od razu tu przyjechaliśmy. Gdy cię zobaczyłem... Wyglądasz zupełnie jak on, dziecko.

\- Hari - poprawił mężczyznę. - Nazywam się Hari, nie "dziecko".

\- Oczywiście - mężczyzna, nie, Fleamont, najwyraźniej jego wujek, uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by syn Charlesa znalazł się opiece społecznej. Zawsze chcieliśmy mieć więcej dzieci, ty i twoja siostra będziecie idealnymi dodatkami do naszej rodziny. Nie możemy was przecież rozdzielić - dodała, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Co się ze mną stało? - spytał lekarza po chwili, decydując się na zignorowanie tego, co powiedziała mu para.

\- W trakcie wypadku przygnieciona została prawa strona twojego ciała, niestety nie udało nam się uratować twojej całej nogi, ręka na szczęście nie jest złamana, więc po kilku miesiącach powinieneś odzyskać pełną sprawność. Jedno z żeber przebiło płuco, przez co w ciągu najbliższych tygodni możesz mieć trudności z oddychaniem. Uraz głowy może sprawiać, że będziesz miał migreny. Poza tym, wszystko wydaje się być w normie.

Niepewnie, Harry odsłonił swoją nogę. Chudy kikut owinięty był białymi bandażami, a widoczna skóra była zaróżowiona. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze, więc przekręcił się na bok, tyłem do swoich nowych opiekunów i zwymiotował do, podanego mu szybko przez lekarza, kosza.

\- Wyjdźcie - wychrypiał. - Wynoście się. Wynocha! - krzyknął jeszcze, widząc ich niepewność.

Poczekał jedynie aż zamknęły się za nimi drzwi nim zaczął płakać.

-I-I-I-

Hermiona obudziła się dwa dni po nim, jej uraz głowy poważniejszy od jego, przez co niemal przez tydzień trzymana była w śpiączce fizjologicznej.

\- Harry... - powiedziała wtedy, ledwo przytomna, po czym zmarszczyła nos. - Harry - powtórzyła wyraźniej, a Harry, pchany przez panią Potter, podjechał do jej łóżka na wózku.

\- Hej, siostrzyczko - uśmiechnął się do niej przez łzy. - Martwiłem się.

\- Co z kierowcą? - spytała.

\- Twoje wujostwo zginęło na miejscu - odpowiedział cicho pan Potter, stojąc po drugiej stronie łóżka. Dziewczyna jakby go nie słyszała, cały czas patrząc na Harry'ego jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi. - Hermiono? - delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia, zwracając jej uwagę. - Słyszysz mnie dobrze?

Brunetka skrzywiła się lekko, myśląc, nim odwróciła głowę w stronę Harry'ego, prosząc mężczyznę o powtórzenie pytania.

\- Myślę... - zaczęła powoli. - Chyba coś jest nie tak z moim słuchem.


	3. Ruszając w podróż

Disclamer: Prawa autorskie należą do J. , a ja jedynie zapożyczam część stworzonego przez nią świata.

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

3\. RUSZAJĄC W PODRÓŻ

Musiały minąć dwa miesiące nim Harry i Hermiona, ze zgodą swoich opiekunów przemianowani Germaine i Harith Potter, mogli opuścić szpitalne sale i przenieść się do Dworu Rodu Potter. Syn państwa Potter, dziewięcioletni James, niemal od razu polubił swoje rodzeństwo i, gdy tylko się dowiedział o tym, co ich spotkało, zaczął uczyć się języka migowego z Germaine, czy jak pomagać Harithowi, gdy ten poruszał się na wózku, po rehabilitacjach, czy gdy miewał migreny.

Dwór Potterów był dużą posiadłością, otoczoną akrami ogrodów i lasów. Pokoje rozłożone były na dwóch piętrach, wypełnione zarówno starymi, bogato zdobionymi, masywnymi meblami, jak i bardziej nowoczesnymi, wybranymi widocznie przez Euphemię. Potterowie, jako jedna z niewielu magicznych rodzin, mieli w domu elektryczność, co ułatwiło im zatrudnienie robotników, by ci zamontowali wszelkie, potrzebne Harithowi do poruszania się po posiadłości po wózku.

Nie trwało to długo, by dwójka nowych dzieci na stałe osiedliła się w nowym domu, od spersonalizowanych sypialni wypełnionych książkami i zabawkami, po porozrzucane po całym domu przedmioty, nigdy nie posprzątane po zabawie dopóki nie podniosły ich skrzaty.

-I-I-I-

Następne trzy lata minęły szybko, wypełnione rehabilitacjami, zabawami, rodziną. Euphemia i Fleamont, choć nie prędko, zyskali od swoich nowych dzieci tytuły "maan¹" i "pita²".

James, z małego chłopca, szybko stał się najwyższym z nich. Jego ciemne włosy były zawsze nieułożone, a ubrania, w pośpiechu założone, nierówno zapięte.

Germaine była tylko trochę od niego niższa. W swoim gorszym uchu nosiła aparat słuchowy, który zakrywały jej ciemne, gęste loki. Zawsze była ułożona, jej ubrania niepogniecione i czyste.

Harith był z nich najniższy, sięgając Germaine do uszu. Jego ciemne włosy były lekko przydługie, opadały na czoło, zasłaniając znajdujące się tam powypadkowe blizny. Wciąż zdarzało mu się spędzać całe dnie poruszając się na wózku, a gdy chodził, kulał lekko.

-I-I-I-

Nie można było powiedzieć, by 1 września był jakoś specjalnie oczekiwany w rodzinie Potterów. Pani Potter na przemian śmiała się, dumna ze swoich dzieci, i płakała, mamrocząc w ramionach męża, jak to będzie jej ich brakowało.

\- Wrócimy na święta, maan - powiedział James, przytulając kobietę, co tylko sprawiło, że uwięziła go w swoich objęciach. - Pita, pomóż.

\- Daj swojej matce chwilę - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swojego syna łagodnie.

\- Zaraz się spóźnimy - powiadomiła wszystkich Germaine. - Wolałabym znaleźć jakiś dobry przedział.

Hari tego dnia zdecydował się pojechać siedząc w wózku. "Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć, kto jak zareaguje", powiedział podczas śniadania, gdy zamiast zejść po schodach, zjechał rampą.

\- Już, już, Germie - Euphemia otarła łzy, odsuwając się od starszego syna. - Macie wszystko przy sobie?

-I-I-I-

Peron 9 i 3/4 był już zatłumiony, gdy tam dotarli, jednak nie zmąciło to żadnego z Potterów. Z pewnością daną tylko szlacheckiemu rodu, o który walczyli długo i zażarcie.

Euphemia, udając, że nie widzi spojrzeń ludzi dookoła nich, pchała Hariego, na którego kolanach leżał szary pers Germaine, która szła między swoimi braćmi, niosąc w rękach klatkę dla swojego kota i jedną z sową Megascops³. Obok niej James ciągnął wózek z jednym kufrem, na którym stała klatka z jego Puszczykiem Uralskim. Fleamont, idąc za swoją rodziną, ciągnął kolejny wózek, ten z dwoma kuframi i rzuconymi na nie torbami. Mężczyzna rzucał chłodne spojrzenia wszystkim, którzy spojrzeli krzywo na jego rodzinę, co, w tych czasach, nie było niczym dziwnym.

\- Germie - zawołał spokojnie swoją córkę, która odwróciła się w jego stronę z wielkim uśmiechem, zatrzymując się. - Odstaw klatki i pobiegnij znaleźć wam przedział, shahad⁴.

Jego córka ponownie uśmiechnęła się, a on poczuł kłucie w piersi, widząc na jak piękną kobietę powoli wyrastała. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z synami, by jej pilnowali, choć wiedział, że gdyby Germie sie o tym dowiedziała, zrobiłaby piekło na ziemi. Jego córka, biorąc to od swojej matki, wyrosła na samodzielną nastolatkę, a on nie mógł być z niej bardziej dumny.

Gdy dziewczyna oddaliła się od swojej rodziny, Fleamont przyspieszył lekko, tak, by iść obok swojej żony. Euphemia, widząc przez jego maski, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Tak szybko dorastają - powiedziała. - Jeszcze trochę i zaczną wymykać się na randki.

\- Jak my, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - zażartował.

\- Pita! Maan! Tutaj! - dotarł do nich głos Germaine, a po chwili ją zobaczyli, wychylającą się przez otwarte okno wagonu. - Jamie! Hari! Nie uwierzycie, kogo spotkałam!

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączymy, Germie - Hari uśmiechnął się do siostry. - Tylko znajdę swoje kule.

\- Pobiegnę jej przypilnować - James poinformował rodziców, biorąc w ręce wszystkie klatki. - Jeszcze zamęczy biedaka.

\- Słyszałaś chłopców, Germie - zaśmiał się Fleamont, podając córce przez okno torby. - Hari, mama ma twoje kule w torebce.

Grzebiący w torbach chłopak spojrzał na niego, rumieniąc się. W końcu to on, niecałe pół godziny wcześniej, dał je kobiecie na przetrzymanie.

\- Zgubiłbyś własną głowe, gdybyś mógł - Euphemia wyjęła poszukiwane przedmioty z torebki. - Tata i ja zaraz przyniesiemy wam kufry.

\- Dhanyavaad⁵ - wstając chwiejnie, chłopak pocałował matkę w policzek.

Euphemia jednym ruchem różdżki złożyła i zmniejszyła wózek, nim pomogła wsiąść swojemu synowi do pociągu, nim podążyła za nim z mężem. Hari nie miał żadnych problemów z poruszaniem się o kulach. Chłopak, wciąż nie całkowicie przyzwyczajony to protezy, wolał mieć podporę, jednak Euphemia była pewna, że nim jej dzieci wrócą do domu, jej najmłodszy syn nie będzie ich potrzebował.

W przedziale dzieci, poza Germie i Jamesem siedział chłopiec o kręconych, ciemnych włosach i dużym nosie. Jego twarz przecięta była kilkoma jasnymi bliznami, które odcinały się na jego oliwkowej skórze.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział nieśmiało, odkładając książkę, którą czytał, na bok.

\- Maan, to jest Remus, mój nowy przyjaciel - dziewczyna uśmiechała się do nich szeroko. - Remi, to moi rodzice, Euphemia i Fleamont.

\- Miło mi państwa poznać - wydukał z siebie chłopiec, rumieniąc się.

\- Dzień dobry, Remusie - Euphemia uśmiechnęła się miło. - Dzieci, macie kanapki w torbach.

\- Tak, maan - wyjęczał James. - Już się nas pytałaś.

\- Wasza matka się martwi, Jamie - Fleamont poczochrał starszego syna. - Hari, jeśli skończą ci się leki, pisz proszę. Od razu ci wyślemy.

\- Oczywiście, pita - odpowiedź chłopaka niemal została zagłuszona przez gwizdek konduktora.

\- Uczcie się dobrze - para mocno przytuliła swoje dzieci. - Nie sprawiajcie zbyt dużo kłopotów.

\- Zobaczymy się w święta! - krzyknęła jeszcze za rodzicami Germie, a gdy pociąg zaczął ruszać, rodzeństwo machało im na pożegnanie.

\- Znajdzie się tu miejsce?

¹ maan - matka

² pita - ojciec

³ megascops - ptak z rodziny puszczykowatych

⁴ shahad - skarbie

⁵ dhanyavaad - dziękuję

Germaine - siostra

Harith - lew, farmer

Hari - Vishnu małpa


	4. Należąc

Disclamer: Prawa autorskie należą do J. , a ja jedynie zapożyczam część stworzonego przez nią świata.

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

3\. NALEŻĄC

\- Znajdzie się tu miejsce? - usłyszeli padające od drzwi pytanie.

Stał tam chłopak w ich wieku, o przydługich, ciemnych włosach i skośnych szarych oczach. Uśmiechał się do nich lekko, jakby sztywno, nieufnie. Był trochę niższy od Jamesa, a Remus, który okazał się całkiem wysoki, przewyższał go niemal o głowę.

\- Oczywiście! - James z podekscytowaniem pokiwał głową. - Jestem James, a to Harith, Germaine i Remus.

\- Syriusz - odpowiedział krótko chłopak. - Syriusz Black.

\- Miło nam cię poznać, Syriuszu - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło Germaine, przesuwając się lekko, by zrobić miejsce dla nowego czarodzieja. - Jamie, wrzuć jego kufer na górę, a ty - spojrzała na młodego Blacka - siadaj. Nie bądź taki nerwowy.

\- I mów mi Hari - dodał najniższy z chłopaków. - Tak jak Jamie, nie chcę słyszeć jak biali bezczeszczą moje imię.

\- Jaidev - powiedział szybko James, widząc pytające spojrzenie dwóch nowych kolegów.

\- Uniknąłem filipińskiego imienia tylko dlatego, że moja matka, bardzo chętna do skolonizowania, do punktu obsesji oszalała na punkcie gwiazd i ich imion... Tradycja - dodał po chwili ciszy Syriusz, rozluźniając się lekko.

Jechali po tym w ciszy, każde rozmyślając o swoich sprawach. Dopiero gdy obok ich przedziału przejeżdżał wózek ze słodyczami, grupa ożywiła się i, między ich piątką, zaczęła dzielić się nowo zakupionymi słodyczami.

\- Do jakich domów chcecie trafić? - spytał Remus, w kilku kęsach pochłaniając czekoladowy batonik.

\- Gryffindor - odpowiedzieli zgranie Potterowie.

\- Tradycja w naszej rodzinie - dodała jeszcze Germie.

Syriusz na to pytanie jedynie wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale o wiedźmach i starych prukwach. James, siedzący na przeciwko młodego Blacka, pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- Chodź z nami do Lwów - powiedział podekscytowany. - Ty też, Remi. Będziemy wtedy wszyscy razem.

Germaine podskoczyła radośnie.

\- Tak! Będziemy jak Trzej Muszkieterowie!

\- Um... Co? - spytał elokwentnie Syriusz, nie łapiąc o czym mówiła dziewczyna.

\- Taka mugolska opowieść - wytłumaczył mu Remus, uśmiechając się do wszystkich łagodnie. - To jest... nawet dobry pomysł, jakby się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Dobra - powiedział w końcu Syriusz, wahając się lekko.

-I-I-I-

Wielka Sala zdawała się być jeszcze wspanialsza, niż Germie i Hari pamiętali. Na tle gwieździstego nieba, iskrzyły się palące świeczki, które lewitowały nad głowami studentów. Banery czterech domów wisiały nad czterema długimi stołami pełnymi starszych uczniów, którzy patrzyli na ich grupkę uważnie. W tym roku, pierwszorocznych było zaledwie 35, każdy więc zastanawiał się, który dom będzie miał mniej nowych uczniów.

Gdy pierwsze nazwisko zostało wyczytane i mała blondynka wyszła z tłumu w kierunku Tiary, zapadła cisza. Dopiero po głośnym 'HUFFLEPUFF!', Borsuki zaczęły wiwatować, a inne domy, z grzeczności, klaskać.

Dopiero po trzech następnych osobach nadeszła pora na Syriusza. Młody Black wyszedł z grupy niepewnie, jego twarz bez wyrazu. Chwiejnie usiadł na stołku, a gdy Tiara zasiadła na jego głowie, niemal zakrywając mu oczy, zacisnął dłonie na szatach.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Cisza.

Dopiero po kilku minutach, Syriusz chwiejnie doszedł do stołu Lwów, a ci, niepewnie, zaczęli klaskać, jako jedyni, ciesząc się z nowego domownika.

Po Syriuszu, następną osobą, która trafiła do Gryffindoru, była ruda dziewczynka, teraz z podekscytowaniem rozmawiająca z nieco bladym Syriuszem. Po niej, do Domu Lwa trafił Frank Longbottom, z którego rodziną przyjaźnili się ich rodzice, a zaraz po nim, wysoka dziewczynka w hijabie, ignorująca wszystkich, którzy wskazywali na nią palcami i śmiali się.

\- Idioci - warknął James.

Jako hindusi, choć byli dziećmi jednego z najstarszych rodów szlacheckich, bardzo często spotykali się z rasizmem skierowanym na nich i Hermionę, której czarna skóra sprawiała, że ludzie potrafili patrzeć na nią z obrzydzeniem. Żyjąc z tym od dzieciństwa, nauczyli się to ignorować, jednak nie można było zaprzeczyć, że z każdą usłyszaną obelgą, coś się w nich zmieniało.

Hari, opierając się na jednej ze swoich kuli, położył rękę na ramieniu brata, zarówno by go uspokoić, jak i by samemu się opanować.

\- Pokażemy im, Jaidev - wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Te gore log¹ zobaczą na co nas stać, gdy pobijemy ich we wszystkim, w czym uważają, że są najlepsi.

James zaśmiał się delikatnie i ścisnął dłoń brata, podtrzymując go delikatnie. Germie, uśmiechająca się delikatnie, patrząc na nich, wtuliła się w Jamesa z jego drugiej strony.

\- Albo razem, albo w ogóle, eh? - spytała z rozbawieniem w głosie - Wstrząśniemy fundamentami tej szkoły.

Gdy nadeszła pora na nich, Germaine jako pierwsza trafiła pod Tiarę Przydziału. Kapelusz, zamiast opaść jej na głowę, jak większości jej poprzedników, osiadł na jej włosach. Sprawiło to, że cała Wielka Sala widziała niepewność na jej twarzy, a jej brwi zmarszczone były w zamyśleniu.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

James i Hari klaskali radośnie, z całych sił wiwatując swoją siostrę. Dziewczyna, trzęsąc się, podeszła do swojego nowego stołu, gdzie, z wielkim uśmiechem, przywitali ją Remus, Syriusz i Frank.

Sortowanie Haritha zajęło jeszcze mniej niż Germie, co, jak myślał później chłopak, mogło być spowodowane jego ciągłym powtarzaniem "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" w głowie. Po zdjęciu Tiary, podekscytowany usiadł obok swojej siostry, kładąc swoje kule pod stołem.

U Jamesa, kapelusz ledwo co dotknął jego głowy, nim wykrzyczał głośne "GRYFFINDOR", co sprawiło, że chłopak zeskoczył ze stołu, krzycząc głośno razem z wiwatującymi uczniami i niemal rzucił się na swoje rodzeństwo.

Po Potterach, jedynymi osobami, które dostały się do Gryffindoru, byli chłopak o blond włosach i okrągłej twarzy oraz niska dziewczynka z długim, brązowym warkoczem. Alice Tripe² była córką dwóch szanowanych czarodziei czystej krwi, których ich rodzice, razem z rodzicami Franka Longbottoma, gościli w Dworze Rodu Potter, co sprawiło, że młodzi Potterowie byli już z nią zakolegowani. Peter Pettigrew, za to, był dzieckiem rodziny czystej krwi, jednak wychowywany był przez babcię, Elvirę Pettigrew, o której zarówno Potterowie, jak i Longbottomowie czy Tripe'owie nie mieli nic dobrego do powiedzenia.

Ostatecznie, do Domu Lwa trafiło dziesięciu nowych uczniów, sześciu chłopców i cztery dziewczyny, którzy, wiedząc, że utknęli ze sobą na siedem lat, nie mieli żadnych problemów nawiązując nowe przyjaźnie.

-I-I-I-

Gdy w końcu przestali się kłócić o to, które łóżko kto dostanie, pokój chłopców szybko wypełnił się ich prywatnymi rzeczami.

Poza sześcioma łóżkami, w pokoju były także półki nocne, na których powoli zaczynały znajdować swoje miejsca zdjęcia i figurki, trzy duże szafy, w które, zamiast się rozpakować, wcisnęli swoje kufry, i kamienny kominek, w którym leniwie palił się ogień, i obok którego stał także wózek Hariego.

Minęły dwie godziny, nim do ich pokoju przyszły także dziewczyny, prowadzone przez Germaine, która niemal od razu dołączyła między swoich braci na łóżku Jamesa.

Lily, bo tak miała na imię ruda dziewczynka, z gracją usiadła obok Syriusza, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Frank niemal przyciągnął do siebie Alice, ich dwójka będąc najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od kołyski. Jedynie Dimah 'mówcie mi Dorcas', jak się nazywała dziewczynka nosząca hijab pozostała stojąca, nim Remus poklepał materac swojego łóżka, przesuwając się, by zwolnić jej miejsca.

\- Sądziłem, że trafię do Hufflepuffu - przyznał po chwili ciszy Peter, jego ciężki szkocki akcent przeciął milczenie jak siekiera.

\- Ja miałem iść do Slytherinu - niemal wyszeptał Syriusz. - Matka oszaleje. Będzie próbowała mnie wydziedziczyć.

\- Nie martw się - Lily delikatnie szturchnęła Blacka ramieniem. - Masz teraz nas.

\- Lilka ma rację - dodał James. - Jesteśmy Gryfonami. Trzymamy się razem.

¹ gore log - (white people - tłumaczyłam z angielskiego) dosł. biali ludzie

² Rodzina Tripe jest według HP Wikia rodziną czystej krwi, nie jest ona jednak częścią Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki (Sacred Twenty-Eight)


	5. Halloween

Disclamer: Prawa autorskie należą do J. , a ja jedynie zapożyczam część stworzonego przez nią świata.

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

4\. HALLOWEEN

Ich pierwsze 3 tygodnie w Hogwarcie wypełnione były śmiechem, gubieniem się w zakręconych korytarzach i podekscytowaniem rosnącym z każdym nowym nauczonym zaklęciem. Był to także czas potrzebny Syriuszowi na zapomnienie o liście, który wysłała mu matka, i na wychwalenie swojego młodszego brata, Regulusa, całemu pierwszemu rocznikowi, jednocześnie chwaląc brata i czytając list od ojca.

W ciągu tego czasu odbyła się także pełnia księżyca, co sprawiło, że Remus po raz pierwszy poważnie skłamał do swoich nowych przyjaciół o jego „chorej matce". Gdy po dwóch dniach wrócił do dormitorium, udawał, że nie widzi zmartwionych min swoich kolegów, a nowe blizny i powoli znikające siniaki maskował zbyt dużymi swetrami noszonymi pod szatami i szalikiem, który zaczynał być całkiem przydatny ze zbliżająca się zimą.

Lily była dumna ze swoich pierwszych tygodni w Hogwarcie. Udało jej się przerobić spódnicę od jej mundurka na spodnie i, na przekór tego, czego nauczyli jej rodzice, bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z chłopcami z roku, często spędzając z nimi i z resztą dziewczyn całe dnie. Żałowała jedynie, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel, Severus, nie chciał spędzać z nią więcej czasu.

Dorcas także była zadowolona z tych trzech tygodni. Choć miała ciężki plan lekcji i dużo zadanych po lekcjach prac, każdego dnia udało jej się znaleźć chwilę na modlitwę. Nigdy nie robiła tego jednak przy ludziach, a w zaciszu jej pokoju, bo choć jej nowi przyjaciele, głównie Potterzy, za każdym razem bronili jej przed rasistowskimi atakami, to wiedziała, że, dla niej, modlitwa wśród ludzi była zbyt niebezpieczna.

Alice i Frank niemal nie odstępowali się na krok. Wszędzie chodzili trzymając się pod rękę, on noszący jej książki i ona nosząca jego kurtkę. Było to całkiem urocze, jak przyznała w pewnym momencie Germaine, że byli tak bliscy sobie.

3 tygodnie był to też czas, którego potrzebowali Hari i James, by, na przekór Germie, rozpocząć pierwszą wojnę na psikusy między nimi a Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem. Była to jedna z prób rozweselenia Syriusza, który po liście od swojej matki, nim o nim zapomniał, był w ciągłym dołku.

Wydawało się też, że w ciągu tych 3 tygodni, jedyne co robiła Germaine, to uczenie się, jednak był to wniosek błędny. Germie, korzystając z zawieruszenia, które tworzyli jej bracia i przyjaciele, powoli poznawała zamek i jego sekrety, od nowa ucząc się starych korytarzy i zapomnianych przejść.

-I-I-I-

Gdy w końcu nadeszło Halloween, cały zamek buzował z podniecenia. Starsze roczniki szeptały między sobą o nadchodzącym balu, a młodsze szykowały się na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, podczas której mieli chodzić od domu do domu, zbierając słodycze.

Jedynie Hari został w wieży tego dnia, a gdy wszyscy inni świętowali Dzień Zmarłych, on, w zaciszu swojego dormitorium, wspominał tych, których stracił. Choć wspomnienia z jego poprzedniego życia były zamazane, pamiętał wystarczająco dużo, by mieć koszmary. Śmierć jego rodziców, tak podobna, a jednocześnie tak różna od tego, co się stało z jego rodzicami w tym świecie. Nie wiedział za kim tęsknił, za Lili i Jamesem, z którymi miał szansę dorosnąć, czy Doreą i Charlesem, bo choć tak naprawdę nie był ich synem, to pamiętał ich kochające spojrzenia, czy ostatnie chwile razem.

\- Hari? - zza drzwi dotarł do niego delikatny głos Germaine. - Przyniosłam ci kolację. Mogę wejść?

Nie odpowiadając, chłopak zarzucił sobie kołdrę na głowę. Od lat spędzał Halloween w samotności, jednak za każdym razem Germie, kiedyś jeszcze jako Hermionie, udawało się jej go znaleźć. Gdy zostali zaadoptowani przez Potterów, dołączył do niej także James.

\- Jak masz zamiar się smucić, to może przynajmniej poróbmy to razem - usłyszał Syriusza, po czym coś, co zabrzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do jęknięcia.

\- Och, jesteście wszyscy beznadziejni! - tym razem to była Alice, która, najwyraźniej rozdrażniona, zaczęła podnosić głos - Hari, czy chcesz by któreś z nas do ciebie weszło? Jesteśmy tu wszyscy i nikt się nie obrazi jak wybierzesz kogoś innego. Prawda? - niemal wysyczała ostatnie słowo, co wywołało falę pomruków.

\- Czy może tu wejśc L-Lily? - spytał cicho.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedziała miękko Alice. - Chcesz kogoś lub coś jeszcze?

\- Gorącej czekolady?

\- Nie ma problemu. Trzymaj się, Hari. Wyjdź, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

\- Będziemy na was czekać w Pokoju Wspólnym - dodał James.

Usłyszał tylko tupot stóp na schodach, po czym ciche skrzypienie drzwi, a jego materac ugiął się pod ciężarem rudowłosej.

\- Remus poszedł załatwić nam napoje - powiedziała, nim zmieniła pozycję, kładąc się obok niego. - Pewnie nie będzie ona tak dobra, jak ta, którą robi moja mama, ale Hogwart ma dobrych kucharzy. Będą z nią czekali na dole.

\- Moja mama zginęła w Halloween - wyszeptał. - Tata kilka dni później, od klątwy, którą na niego rzucono. Potem zginęli Mami i Papi, rodzice Germie, a gdy mieliśmy po osiem lat, jej wujostwo, Alen i Rhonda. Oni mnie wychowali, a teraz ich nie ma.

\- Och, Hari - rudowłosa przekręciła się na bok, łapiąc go za rękę. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

\- Alice, Frank i James wiedzą, Germie, oczywiście, też - pociągnął nosem. - Nie chciałem was tym obarczać.

\- Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, głuptasie... Masz jakieś zdjęcia swoich rodziców? - zmieniła nagle temat.

Hari, nie odpowiadając na pytanie, wygrzebał się spod pościeli i sięgnął w stronę półki nocnej, z której szuflady wyjął stary, sponiewierany album.

\- Nie jest ich wiele - powiedział w końcu. - Większość została zniszczona w pożarze. Tata ledwo mnie z niego wyniósł, co bardzo pogorszyło jego stan. Gdyby nie to, klątwa by go nie zabiła.

\- Ktoś ci tak powiedział? - spytała zszokowana.

\- Sam doszedłem do tego wniosku.

Lily westchnęła, jednak nie kłóciła się z nim. W ciszy siedzieli, przeglądając album, jedynie komentując niektóre zdjęcia.

\- Twoja mama nie była hinduską? - spytała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna, zauważając jaśniejszą skórę kobiety ze zdjęć.

\- Nie, pochodziła z brytyjskiej rodziny klasy średniej. Jej rodzicom najwyraźniej nie podobał się wybór męża, bo po jej śmierci odmówili przyjęcia mnie pod swoją opiekę.

\- Patrząc na moich rodziców, nie dziwię się. Gdybym ja poślubiła ciebie lub Jamesa, wydziedziczyliby mnie, na patrząc na wasz status. Moglibyście być królową, a i tak zwracaliby uwagę tylko na wasz kolor skóry.

Niestety, jak zauważyła, w szkole większością byli czarodzieje półkrwi i mugolaki, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do rodów czystej krwi, bardzo dużą uwagę zwracali na kolor skóry. Lily, dzięki swojej dociekliwości, dowiedziała się, że każda rodzina czarodziejska ma w sobie przodków innych ras, zarówno stworzeń jak i ludzi¹.

-I-I-I-

\- Myślicie, że Hari będzie w porządku? - spytał niepewnie Peter, przerywając ciszę.

Byli sami w Pokoju Wspólnym, co sprawiło, że mogli zając najlepsze miejsca, zaraz obok największego w pomieszczeniu kominka. James siedział na puchowym fotelu, a na jego kolanach skulona była Germaine, nerwowo bawiąc się materiałem swojej spódnicy. Obok nich, na kanapie, siedzieli Peter, Remus i Syriusz, który niemal leżał na swoich kolegach. Naprzeciw rodzeństwa siedzieli wtuleni w siebie Frank i Alice, która cicho rozmawiała, trzymającą na jej kolanach głowę, Dorcas.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział pewnie James. - Harry zawsze ciężko przeżywał Halloween, ale jest twardy. A nawet jeśli nie, to będziemy go wspierać.

\- Pita przysłał nam ulubione słodycze Hariego - dodała Germie. - To go powinno trochę rozweselić.

¹ Nie chcę nikogo obrazić, więc tłumaczę. Nie, nie dzielę ludzi na rasy. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, nie ważne jakiego koloru mamy skórę, skąd pochodzimy, do jakiego boga/bogów się modlimy lub nie, kogo kochamy lub nie. Jednakże, jako licealistka z rozszerzoną geografią, jestem świadoma demograficznego podziału ludzi na rasy biała (europeidalna), żółta (mongoloidalna) i czarna (negroidalna), a także rasy pośrednie: metysi, mulaci i zambosi. Jest to naprawdę ciekawy temat i można się z niego dużo nauczyć o naszym świecie. Polecam też, przez wyzywaniem kogokolwiek od ich 'ras', dowiedzieć się jakiej rasy tak naprawdę są (lub mogą być). Jeśli ktoś chce się na ten temat więcej dowiedzieć polecam stronę , tam w poddziale Ludność i Urbanizacja znajdują się prezentacje na takie tematy jak zróżnicowanie rasowe czy religijne. (Miało być wytłumaczenie, a wyszła lekcja geografii. huh)


	6. Mijając

Paringi: Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Ostrzeżenia: Time Trave, Feminist Themes, Desi Potters, Palestinian character(s), Philippine Sirius, Jewish Remus, POC Hermione, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Autistic Character, mentions of abuse, Sign Language, Amputee Harry, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Ableist Language, Platonic Relationships, Asexual Character, Trans Male Character, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Scars, Car Accident, Mentions of Violence, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Orion Black is a good father.

* * *

5\. Mijając

Po Halloween, następne miesiące minęły bardzo szybko, niemal niezauważalnie. Wszystko zdawało się zwolnić dopiero pod koniec maja, gdy zaczął rosnąć stres związany z egzaminami.

Tak samo było dla Germaine i Lily, które spędzały wieczory przepytując się nawzajem, nim jedne z ich przyjaciół zaczynało je rozpraszać, co zwykle kończyło się grupką siedzącą w dormitorium chłopców i wspólnie żartujących.

Egzaminy przyszły i poszły, a po nich zakończenie roku i Uczta Pożegnalna, podczas której uczniowie mogli obserwować ostatnie pożegnanie ze szkołą i nauczycielami. Najbardziej ekscytującym momentem tego dnia było podsumowanie punktów i rozdanie Pucharu Domów i Pucharu Quidditcha. Tego roku najmniej punktów zdobyli Krukoni z ich 684 punktami, po nich Śligoni z 689, Gryfoni z niebanalną liczbą 752, a najwięcej punktów zdobyli Puchoni, bijąc Lwy o niemal 50 punktów, z 793 punktami na ich koncie. Rozproszeni przez głośne wiwaty Puchonów inni uczniowie nie zauważyli kiedy zmieniła się kolorystyka Wielkiej Sali, jednak gdy wszystko ucichło, można było słyszeć uczniów wzdychających z zachwytu na widok wielkich żółto-czarnych banerów z godłami Huffleuffu. Z równie wielkim zaangażowaniem ludzie obserwowali wnoszony na środek sali Puchar Quidditcha. GRYFFINDOR!

Potem cisza i nagle wszyscy Gryfoni, nawet ci nie przepadający za sportem, krzyczeli z radości na ich zwycięstwo.

Tego wieczora, w dormitorium chłopców, grupa przyjaciół spędzała swoją ostatnią noc razem jako pierwszoroczni.

-I-I-I-

Drugi rok w Hogwarcie minął im w spokoju. Choć po kraju panoszył się Czarny Pan i jego słudzy, nie można było powiedzieć, by w jakikolwiek sposób zakłócało to edukację młodych czarownic i czarodziei. Poza rzadkimi komunikatami o kolejnych atakach Śmierciożerców, można było udawać, że wojny nie było.

I to właśnie robili Potterowie i ich przyjaciele, pomiędzy nauką i zabawą, nie często myśleli o zewnętrznym świecie. Jedynie Syriusz, od czasu do czasu, przekazywał im informacje od swojego ojca na temat młodego Regulusa.

Ponieważ Gryffindor wciąż miał pełny zespół, tego roku do zespołu dołączył jedynie James, jako ścigający, dostał się do zespołu. Hari i Syriusz, których ta okazja nie spotkała, nie byli jednak zbyt smutni, jako iż dla kolejnego ścigającego i szukającego był to ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie.

W tym samym czasie, Lily, Germaine, Alice i Dimah skupiły się na przeszukiwaniu szkolnej biblioteki, pozostawiając Remusa i Franka do męczenia się z Peterem, który z każdym tygodniem zdawał się robić coś jeszcze głupszego niż wcześniej.

Tym razem, Krukoni odbili się od porażki z poprzedniego roku i, miażdżąc swoją konkurencję, wygrali Puchar Domów z 812 punktami. Najmniej, bo tylko 687, mieli Ślizgoni, którzy to za to wygrali Puchar Quidditcha z ich nowym, bardzo utalentowanym ścigającym.

-I-I-I-

W swoim trzecim roku, przywitali w Hogwarcie Regulusa, który idąc za radą starszego ojca i brata, pozwolił Tiarze Przydziału, by ta przydzieliła go do Ravenclawu. Z całej szkoły, nie było nikogo głośniej wiwatującego młodemu Blackowi niż Huncwoci. Chłopiec zdawał się być lekko nerwowy, niepewny przez kilka pierwszych dni szkoły, a list, który otrzymał od matki jedynie pogorszył jego zachowanie. Jego humor poprawił dopiero list od ojca, który otrzymał pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia, w którym mężczyzna poinformował syna, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny. Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy jego młodszy brat, śmiejąc się, wskoczył na niego po przeczytaniu listu.

Walka o Puchar Domów była tego roku bardzo zacięta, co jedynie nakręcało walkę na żarty między Huncwotami a Regulusem, jego kolegą, Barty'm Crouchem, i przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Lily, Severusem Snapem, który, mimo początkowej niechęci miedzy nim a Lwami, okazał się idealnym członkiem ich małej ekipy.

Spowodowaną tą wojną strata punktów sprawiła, że Puchar Domów wygrali Puchoni, a mistrzami Quidditcha zostali, ponownie Ślizgoni.

-I-I-I-

Ich czwarty rok zaczął się gorzej niż poprzednie lata, na co wpłynęła, między innymi, pełnia księżyca, która miała miejsce jedynie dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku, co sprawiło, że Remus, który zawsze był cichy i wyglądał na chorego, był bledszy niż zwykle, a jego ręce i twarz były pokryte zaróżowionymi, dobrze widocznymi ranami. Atmosferze nie pomogła także matka Syriusza i Regulusa, która odprawiła swoich synów dwoma siarczystymi Kłującymi Klątwami, czy ojciec Severusa, który sprawił, że chłopak rozpoczął nowy rok szkolny ze złamanym nosem.

Wszystko to nie zatrzymało ich jednak od zabawy i nim dojechali do Hogwartu, ich przedział wypełniony był śmiechem.

Był to rok przepełniony nauką i żartami, każde z nich na swój sposób próbując przeżyć zbliżające się do nich wielkimi krokami SUMy. Tego także roku niemal doszło do remisu między Ślizgonami i Gryfonami w rozgrywkach Quidditcha, jednak nawet złapany przez Slitherinowego Szukającego Znicz nie był w stanie zapewnić im brakujących do wygranej 10 punktów, które w ostatniej chwili zdobył James, przechytrzając Obrońcę. Puchar Domów zdobyli jednak Ślizgoni, górując nad innymi domami o niemal 50 punktów.

-I-I-I-

O wilkołactwie Remusa dowiedzieli się dopiero w październiku ich piątego roku, kiedy to James i Syriusz zdecydowali się śledzić ich przyjaciela i zobaczyć, gdzie znika każdego miesiąca. Dopiero po zobaczeniu go wchodzącego pod Bijącą Wierzbę i przedyskutowaniu wszystkiego z resztą Huncwotów i ich przyjaciół, dotarło do nich, co Remus tak naprawdę robił każdego miesiąca.

Gdy dwa dni później młody wilkołak wrócił do ich pokoi, wyleczony przez szkolna pielęgniarkę, przywitały go spojrzenia jego przyjaciół.

\- Czyli wiecie - powiedział zrezygnowany, opadając na pusty fotel. Słysząc ich przytaknięcia, zawahał się. - Rozumiem, że nie chcecie się już ze mną przyjaźnić. Jeśli chcecie... To znaczy, jeśli nie czujecie się komfortowo dzieląc ze mną pokój... Poproszę Dumbledore'a żeby mnie przeniósł.

Wstał, gotowy iść do dyrektora, gdy Lily, pierwsza wybudzając się z szoku po usłyszeniu jego słów, rzuciła mu się na szyję, mocno go przytulając, na co chłopak zesztywniał, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Chwilę później, otoczeni byli ze wszystkich stron, przez ich przyjaciół, każdy z nich chcący pocieszyć młodego wilkołaka. Stali tak, przytuleni, przez kilka minut, dopóki któreś z nich nie odchrząknęło, po czym znów zajęli swoje miejsca, tym razem jednak James i Syiusz pociągnęli bruneta między nich.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Remusie Lupinie - oświadczyła bez skrupułów Dorcas. - Jeśli myślisz, że kiedykolwiek się nas pozbędziesz, zwłaszcza przez taką głupotę, jesteś w błędzie.

\- Głupotę?! Jestem...!

\- Chory - przerwała mu szybko Germaine. - Ludzie tego nie rozumieją, ty najwyraźniej też, ale jesteś po prostu chory.

\- Spójrz jak traktują mnie, czy Germie, gdy tylko się dowiadują, że nie jesteśmy pełnosprawni - dodał Hari. - Tak samo jak na wilkołaki, patrzą wtedy na nas.

\- Twój mały problem nie jest niczym innym niż chorobą - powiedziała mocno Alice, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Futrzany problem - zażartował Syriusz, sprawiając, że wszyscy się zaśmiali, a Remus rozluźnił się, czując się, jakby ciężar spadł z jego ramion.

Także w tym roku, po świętach, które w domu Blacków skończyły się tragedią. Starając się ochronić swoich synów przed ich matką, Orion Black wysłał ich do Potterów, jednak zaklęcie rozwścieczonej Walburgi było szybsze od sieci Floo i trafiło młodszego z chłopców prosto w twarz, natychmiast go oślepiając. Euphemia i Fleamont bezzwłocznie aportowali się z Regulusem do Świętego Munga, zostawiając roztrzęsione dzieci pod opieką elfów, a gdy do szpitala dotarł ojciec Syriusza i Regulusa, Euphemia wróciła do domu, by uspokoić czwórkę nastolatków.

Regulus spędził w szpitalu dwa tygodnie, aż wszystkie jego rany całkowicie się wygoiły a magomedycy byli pewni, że nie będzie żadnych komplikacji po rzuconym przez jego matkę zaklęciu. Tyle też zajęło Orionowi rozwiedzenie się z Walburgą i zdobycie pełnej opieki nad synami, za powód podając jej nieuleczalne okaleczenie dziedzica rodu Blacków, co, jako głowa rodziny, dało mu prawo do wymierzenia jej kary. I tak oto Walburga Black znalazła się sama, rozwiedziona i wydziedziczona, zmuszona do opuszczenia magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Severus i Barty wzięli na swoje barki przyzwyczajenie młodszego Blacka do życia w ciemności. Razem z grupą przyjaciół jak najbardziej chcieli ułatwić chłopakowi jego nową sytuację, jednak, by nie być nachalnymi, za radą Hariego i Germie, czekali, aż chłopak poprosi ich o pomoc. I tak też było. Od sprawdzania mu pracy domowej napisanej przez Cytujące Pióro, po prowadzenie go po szkole, by nie został wywieziony nie wiadomo gdzie przez ruszające się schody, młody Ślizgon powoli zaczął przyzwyczajać się do swojej sytuacji.

Zakończenie tego roku było dla nich bardzo emocjonujące, ich rodzice musieli czekać by skończyli się przytulać, nim rozeszli się do swoich domów. Sprawiło to, że w połowie lipca, Severus, Remus, Dorcas i Lily znaleźli się w domu Potterów z planami spędzenia tam reszty wakacji, a Syriusz, Regulus, Barty, Frank i Alice byli tam częstymi gośćmi.


End file.
